the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
IronE Singleton Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. IronE Singleton portrayed Theodore Douglas (T-Dog) in Season 1-3 ---- How did you get your role as T-Dog on the show? ' I auditioned in Atlanta, Ga. '''Many fans believed that T-Dog was the counterpart for Tyreese from the comic books, the close relationship with Carol, the friendly but strong nature, but when he used a hammer many people thought that was it as that was Tyreese’s key weapon. Was this ever brought up by the cast or crew? ' It's been speculated. I thought the same thing at one time. I think the producers were keeping their options opened until they could make up their mind. '''After the farm was overrun T-Dog seemed reluctant to try and meet up with the others, wanting to carry on, in his position would you have went back? Yes, I would have. Teamwork is key. You can't survive on your own plus I would have felt a need to go back and help /save someone even if it meant giving my own life. ' ' T-Dog had many, many great walker kills. Which stand-out to you most as your favorites and why? The walker in the well was my favorite, because it was so disgustingly hideous, I couldn't wait to bash it. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? Yes but too minor to recall. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? I got a kick out of watching zombies trying to eat with make-up and prosthetics nearly completely covering their mouths. Funny What was your favorite scene to film? ''' T-Dog and Dale talking on the highway was my favorite because it was my first meaty one on one encounter and it was with the brilliant Jeffrey DeMunn. '''T-Dog had a painful and gory death yet it managed to remain heroic, saving Carol in the process. Were you content in the way which T-Dog’s death went? YES! YES! YES! YES! VERY PLEASED! The producers told me I would be pleased and I was. ...so grateful for the opportunity and such a tribute to the character of T -Dog Were you disappointed that T-Dog and Merle never had the face-off everyone was hoping for when he returned to the show? ' Yes. I think we "should" have faced off at the Governor's rally when Merle reunited with Daryl. '''After leaving the show have you continued to stay in contact with any of the cast and crew? ' YES, all things considered, quite often we see each other and hang out at conventions around the country. I rarely see the crew 'As many of us know you are releasing a show named; Blindsided by The Walking Dead. The title about the film the Blindside that you worked on with Sandra Bullock and The Walking Dead, can you give us some details about this? ' I'm doing Blindsided by the Walking Dead because God told me. Humanity needs all the love and healing I can realistically give while I'm here. I am a vessel that I will, through free will, allow God to use to create positivity in the world. It seems like a waste of time, very trivial, immature, unproductive, morally and ethically degrading, not to mention very stressful, to interject negativity into the world. Blindsided by the Walking Dead inspires humanity to overcome trials and tribulations in life and strive for greatness. 'Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? ' Yes! Blindsided by the Walking Dead, I think other things pale in comparison. '''Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Category:Interviews